Surprise!
by iluvSokka46
Summary: AU; some zutaraness; Zuko has just come home from a trip and wants to spend some time with Katara...but that's not exactly going to happen. random oneshot. OFFICIALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made this out of the blue so it probably won't make any sense. Just please read it and tell me what you think- good or bad.**

Zuko burst through the door so quickly that Katara had no time to react.

"I'm home!" he announced loudly as he set down his stuff and embraced Katara.

"Hey honey, I missed you." Katara said softly into Zuko's chest.

"Me too." Zuko let go and kissed Katara full on the lips as Katara kissed back.

When they broke apart, Zuko kissed Katara's neck. "I definitely missed this." Zuko continued to kiss Katara, going down and around her collarbone.

"Mmhm." Katara replied.

Zuko let go of Katara for a second to take off his jacket. Zuko had gone on a business trip for a few days and just got back today. 

"How was the trip?" Katara asked casually while Zuko hung up his jacket. 

"It was fine," Zuko answered quickly before turning back around and kissed Katara again. "I'll go get changed and meet you upstairs, okay?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know Zuko. It's just that-" Katara was cut off by Zuko's lips; yet again.

"It'll be quick I promise." Zuko pleaded in Katara's ear. 

"Zuko…I…the kids…"

"DDDAAADDD!" A scream could be heard from the top floor of the house. As quick as lightning, a little girl ran down the stairs to hug a very surprised Zuko.

"You're home!"

Zuko kissed the girl's forehead and stood up, taking the girl with her. "Hey Kana. Why aren't you at school?"

"Mommy told me that you were coming home today so I wanted to stay home and wait for you. Lu Ten said he didn't want to." Kana explained. 

"Ah."

"Daddy, can we go play upstairs?"

Zuko hesitated but when he saw Kana's vibrant blue eyes pleading him, Zuko knew he couldn't say no. 

"Okay, give me a couple of minutes. I'll be up soon." Zuko put down Kana and she started to run back up the stairs.

Zuko turned back to Katara. "You didn't tell me that she was staying home."

Katara shrugged. "I tried to tell you. You just wouldn't let me finish."

Zuko walked back over and kissed Katara again. "We'll finish this later." He whispered in her ear.

"Daddy, when are you coming up?"

Katara tried hard not to crack a smile. "I'll be there in a second baby." Zuko answered as he walked slowly up the stairs. 

**Yea, that's it. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko burst through his bedroom doorway

**A/N: I hope everyone read the AN I had posted here before. A couple people alerted the story even though it was a oneshot so I thought that maybe I'll add a couple of chapters on depending on how much response I'll get, so here's some more.**

Zuko burst through his bedroom doorway. He had just put his two kids, Lu Ten and Kana to bed and now he was ready to go to sleep…almost. 

Katara was already in bed. The light was on and she was reading. She looked up to see Zuko walking over to her grinning. 

"The kids are finally asleep." Zuko stated.

"Really? That's good."

Zuko climbed on the bed and sat next to Katara. "You know what that means right?"

Katara put down her book and kissed Zuko. It was a good sign that she knew what he was talking about. Zuko deepened the kiss for a minute before Katara pulled away. 

"You should change." 

Zuko nodded hurriedly. "Okay." He quickly got back off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Katara sighed as she closed her book and turned off the light. Now in the dark, Katara slid down into the covers and waited for Zuko to come back.

Zuko swiftly and quietly came out of the bathroom and got into the bed also. He turned around to face Katara.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Zuko leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Katara's lips. When he pulled back, Katara leaned in again and held the kiss longer. Zuko wiggled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies touched. As Zuko deepened the kiss Katara put her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into Zuko's hair. A soft moan escaped Katara's lips as Zuko ran one of his hands up and down Katara's thighs.

Zuko broke off the kiss to travel his lips down Katara's neck. Katara took this time to take off Zuko's undershirt.

Unfortunately, a loud wail was heard through the door. 

"Mommy!!" 

Katara paused what she was doing while Zuko continued. He wasn't going to let this ruin what was going on.

"Zuko…Zuko stop."

Zuko continued to kiss lower down Katara's chest. "Zuko, that was Kana. She needs me. I'll be back in a second."

Zuko groaned as Katara untangled herself from Zuko's arms and grabbed her robe. She walked quickly out of the room and out of Zuko's sight.

Katara walked down the small hallway and into Kana's room. She paced over to Kana's bed and kneeled down.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Mommy I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

"Sure baby. Hold on."

Katara came back with a small paper cup filled with cold water. She bent down and gave it to Kana. "Are you good now?"

Kana nodded. "If you need to go to the bathroom, come get me and I'll help you okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Good night." Kana wrapped her small arms around Katara. Katara kissed her forehead and proceeded back to her bedroom.

Katara quickly got back into bed where it was nice and warm. Zuko turned his head to watch her.

"So what did she need?"

"She was thirsty so I got her some water. I told her that if she needed to go to the bathroom, she should come get me so I can help her."

Zuko groaned again. "But that means we can't continue now."

Katara slightly smiled at Zuko's response. "Sorry babe. Kids come first."

"Fine." Zuko grumbled as he pulled Katara by the waist and captured her lips again. It wasn't long after that a timid knock came at the door.

Zuko patiently let go of Katara as she went to help Kana in the bathroom. Ten minutes later Katara came back and they started again. 

Thirty minutes passed and most of their clothing was thrown on the floor. Zuko was almost getting what he wanted; keyword being almost.

Another knock came on the door and Zuko started cursing under his breath.

Katara reluctantly got out of bed and pulled her robe on yet again. She went to open the door to see Lu Ten standing there rubbing his eyes.

"I had a bad dream." 

Katara gently picked him up and led him to her bed. "It's okay baby. You're safe now." Katara cooed as she placed him down on the bed next to Zuko. 

Zuko was facing him, looking concerned. "Are you okay son?"

"I had a bad dream." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked carefully after she got in the bed again.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow."

The two parents nodded and moved around to get comfortable. 

"Good night Lu Ten." Zuko said softly.

"Good night baby." Katara uttered also.

"Good night dad. Good night mom."

Zuko sighed as he watched his son and wife drift off to sleep. He'd have to wait for tomorrow.

**Hope you all liked it. (Please review!!)**


End file.
